Call It Madness
by Jessicacheerbear417
Summary: (This is a twilight fic about Jasper x oc ) Jessie is the new girl at school, around a month after Bella Swan comes to Forks so does someone else. She isn't human, but she isn't a full vampire either, when she makes friends with Rosalie and finds a way to get into everyone's hearts what will happen? And will Jasper manage to find someone to love? (Alice is here but not with Jasper
1. Chapter 1

I stared dumbly at the dash of my car, a nice little red convertible I got for my 16 birthday a couple moths ago in June. For some godforsaken reason my parents had decided that they'd take transfer jobs in America, instead of good old familiar England. Well at least the weathers the same I thought as the torrents of rain splashed on the window of my car.

I ran a hand through my long brown hair, I had straightened it today to make a good impression on the students. I can charm teachers reasonably well but sometimes I get a little... Unpopular with the students. Annoyingly because of the rain my hair will now resort to its normal half wavy state, wow all that work for nothing.

Being in England you get used to the rain, I practically enjoy it from all the times waiting for the bus without an umbrella, but when I'm nervous I make a big fuss over my clothes and now that's wasted.

I slammed my earbuds into my ears and started playing some good old cheer up music quietly to rile me up for my first appearance in the school, gotta be cool about this, can't let them know your half vampire. The best part about it, was the fact I had started after the beginning of the school year.

Ah well here goes nothing, I thought as I threw open the door of my car and strutted to the school doors. The rain had died down to a weak drizzle and I was determined to not be seen as the weak new girl, but a strong independent woman who doesn't need no man!

I tossed my hair carelessly to the side, my silver hanging earrings jangling against the pale skin of my neck. My Union Jack T-shirt was covered a little by the leather jacket shielding me from the rain. I gripped the one strap I had on my shoulder from my backpack (one strap is the cool kid way to go) and hefted it further up.

I splashed in a puddle with my knee length high heeled boots and swayed my hips a little in my washed out denim jeans. My heavily lashed blue eyes glossed over a few kids sat around a silver Volvo, they looked a little odd but who cares, I'm sure this school has all sorts of weirdos.

As I get into the office I shake my hair out again and rub my hands together, sadly I'm more the boring type of half vampire, meaning I prefer real food and don't react particularly great to cold conditions, I'm hot blooded what can I say? Luckily I still have a power, despite my utter lack of upper body strength.

"The weather's always like this huh? I think America, I think sunny skies" I cheerfully said to the severe looking woman at the front desk, of course I knew that with my family, there's no sunny skies to be had.

"You get used to it after a while, your Jessica Hill I presume?" She asked me smirking a little, hey I think she's warming up to me!

"The one and only!" I exclaimed resting my palms down on the counter. She shook her head and smiled handing me a slip and explaining how I needed to get it signed in each lesson.

I thanked her and started walking through the halls, my first class was Spanish, I took it back home and aced my exam in it. Thank god my dads a vampire who likes languages!

I knocked on the door because the class had already started, and y'know, it's polite.

"Come in?" I heard the teacher say, poor guy probably isn't used to people obeying him and playing nice.

"Morning sir, sorry I'm late first day and all" I said holding steady eye contact for a few seconds.

"That's alright miss..." He beamed happy everyone was paying attention now I had come into the room.

"Hill, Jessica Hill. But everyone calls me Jessie" I said, I got a few laughs from the bond reference but I don't think the teacher got it sadly.

"Okay then miss Hill, go sit next to Rosiline over there" he said gesturing me over to a blond who looked like she had major attitude problems.

"Heyo love" I said swinging my bag over the back of my chair and slamming my cool notebook down on the desk, what can I say? I'm a notebook addict.

"Don't get too comfy, the teacher moved my boyfriend over there but he'll move back soon enough" she said flicking her perfectly straight blond hair.

"Kay then, so what's the story?" I asked switching my attention from conjugations to Roseiline's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusion breaking through her icy façade.

"Well nobody's THAT cool, there's some sort of story you aren't sharing" I said raising one of my brown eyebrows.

"I don't feel like sharing my personal life with you" she said but her eyes changed a little, I think I was making progress.

"Fair enough, how about everyone else's? Any enemies? High school drama?" I asked grinning widely and leaning back in my seat to cross my legs.

She looked at me sideways a little, eyeing me up before launching into small talk about the typical high school drama that every school has. Then she explained the American school system because God knows I don't understand it.

When class is over I slide the books back into my bag fluidly, and shoulder it once more using a little more speed than humanly normal.

"So Rose, you don't mind if I call you that right?" I said and she nodded slowly eyes narrowing at my cajoling tone.

"You wouldn't be a massive help and direct me to AP biology?" I said, she rolled her perfect golden eyes at me and started to walk to her boyfriend, I take that as a yes.

Now I don't think this is just me but they have gold eyes, and I don't think that's a normal colour. They either wear contacts or are vampires who drink animal blood like my parents, which I think is the more likely option. Wow, it's sad when vampires is the more logical explanation.

"So, Jessie is it? My names Emmet" Rose's boyfriend said happily, he was a big bear of a boy and absolutely towered over me, muscles rippling as he crossed his arms.

"That's what my parents said, I believe you and your girlfriend will be escorting me to Biology since I have no sense of direction?" I said offering my hand for a hand shake.

"Freeloader" Rose muttered under hear breath while Emmet shook my hand, yep, vampires.

"Not a freeloader Rose, think of it as really _REALLY_ resourceful" I said grinning as they led me to class.

**So guys what do you think? This is my first ever fanfic from twilight and I hope I get some love for it, or at least some well written hate! Anyway, in case you missed it my character Jessie is a half vampire half human hybrid, and she has moved to Forks in the middle of twilight. It's just before the whole 'James the hunter' thing so we can have some time before we get into the thick of things.**

**Anyway please oh please comment, or the story will die!**


	2. Chapter 2

Up until lunch the day had gone shockingly well for me, there had not yet been any breakages or strange goings on in any of my classes, meaning I hadn't messed up yet. Rose and Emmet where just leading me to the silver doors when I heard the babble of students eating.

"Um Rose?" I asked a little unsure of myself for the first time today.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked turning around to look at me, Emmet turned as well and kept her hand firmly ensnared in his own.

"I- uh, can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked feeling it was the right thing to do in the moment. Rose rolled her eyes theatrically while Emmet chuckled.

"No, I've just been carting you round all day for no good reason" she said turning back and flinging the doors open carelessly, leaving me to follow behind, sarcasm. I can deal with sarcasm.

I was greeted by an everyday scene of kids sat at round lunch tables. Long windows framed the hall and a long line of people where forming to get food. I saw many eyes trail Rose and Emmet before landing on me, the new kid everyone was talking about if my faulty super hearing was anything to go by.

"I heard she came from England"

"She's been sat with Roseiline and Emmet all day"

"Is she one of the Cullens?"

I would have left the Cafeteria by now if I hadn't seen some friendly faces, some kids where just eating and laughing but the group I had my eyes on in particular where the ones sat with Rose.

They all had beauty, supernatural beauty. Except one. There was a single human girl sat at the table next to a straight haired boy who looked like a goody two shoes. Rose sat next to Emmet who had a small looking dark haired pixie by his side, who I assumed had seen me coming from the look on her face. The last one was by far the most interesting, he had his head down and his bronze hair fell in messy curls over his face. I could still see small silver scars on his neck though, I put on a smile and pumped myself up a bit before slipping onto the table between the pixie and the boy.

"So hey there everyone!" I said loudly enough for them all to hear eventhough I knew they could already hear me with their vampire hearing, everyone looked up including the boy who was hunched over, he had a strange look on his face, it was one of almost awe.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude but who are you?" The straight haired vamp sitting next to the pretty human asked, she slapped at his shoulder and grimaced at me.

"Sorry about that, he's Edward my names Bella, and this is Alice and Jasper" she said with air of nonchalance.

"I'm Jessica, but I much prefer Jessie I said pulling out an apple to munch on quietly, I felt kinda happy that I had already made some friends here at forks.

Jasper looked at me for the first time, his golden eyes widened in surprise when he took in my face. He was absolutely stunning in the way most vampires are, but for some reason be seemed so much more. His golden bronze hair fell in curls around his face and his golden eyes had overwhelming emotion behind them.

"Good morning ma'am" he breathed almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Mornin' love" I replayed smiling widely at Jasper and his attractiveness.

Everyone chatted for a while in the cafeteria, of course they all had lunch to keep up appearances but I just ate my packed lunch happily. The conversation moved on quickly and wasn't held up by awkward silences, probably due to me and Alice chirping away whenever there was a silence.

"So Jessie, me and the girls are having a sleepover tonight, wanna come?" Alice offered grinning at me from across the table while she slyly made eye contact with Jasper, who frowned at her.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to come! But I don't have an overnight bag, so what time should I come to the house?" I asked.

"Just go home and fill a bag, then come to the house when your done" Rose said looking quite happy that I was coming, even though she gave Bella a icy glare.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Edward" she mumbled hair swinging in front of her face to hide her expression.

"Okay, but make sure you come down at one point, don't leave me with just Rose and Ali!" I said dramatically throwing my hands in the air.

"Ali?" Alice asked me quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep, you like it right?" I asked tipping my head to one side. She shook her head and grinned before starting the conversation back up again.

When the bell rang for lunch I automatically searched for Rose, who to.d me that she had Chem lab not Biology.

"I've got biology" Jasper muttered from where he was stood a few paces away, I grinned at him and walked over.

"You wouldn't help a lady out by walking her to class would you?" I asked smiling as wide as my mouth would allow.

"Sure thing Darlin'" he said his accent sending shivers down my spine, danm, southern was hot.

**Okay so I OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY this is he second chapter of my new fanfic, and things are starting to happen what do you think? I've had a few lovely people follow and favrouite this story, and it means a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaspers PoV

I looked over at Jessie who had the most serene look on her face as we walked to class, I thanked my lucky stars that we where in the same English class, I don't think I could have been separated from her for that length in time. I can't believe Alice's vision was right, my mate is here.

We walked into the classroom which was already full of students ogling at her, I almost sent a few growls their way but I managed to hold myself back. I went to take a seat at the back of the class like normal, and pulled out a chair for Jessie, when she sat down I felt a flurry of negative emotion from every boy in the class. I grinned widely.

"Right class today we are going to be covering poetry, we've already looked at famous poets so just attempt a poem of your own today, we will be reading them at the end of class" the teacher said flopping down at his desk and answering emails carelessly.

I looked over to Jessie who was already writing in her little blue notebook, with intense concentration. Her brows where furrowed and her expression left a little dent in between them, she bit her lip a little chewing lightly on it as she mouthed words to write down.

"What are you writing?" I asked leaning over to look at the book she was hunched over.

"Nope, you are not reading this until it's done!" She proclaimed happily grinning from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my notebook, quickly cobbling a horrible poem so I wouldn't get in trouble with our bored looking teacher. The rest of the class passed like that, I would try and get a look at the book and she would swat at my arm and lean away smiling, I could easily take it from her with my strange but I was having far too much fun as it was.

"Rig class, let's see what you've come up with" the reacher drawled picking on random people, all of the poems where mediocre, verging on painful to hear, and every time the teacher picked someone I saw my little mate sit up straighter.

"Jessie? Do you have a poem to share?" The teacher asked and everyone turned to stare at her, she nodded and began reading.

"One day I looked at my desk

And saw myself

A child holding up a cardboard cutout of a adult

A frown holding up a smile

I walked out of the building

And my home

And onto a plane

Into a castle

Into a boat

Onto a mountin

I hiked away my problems

I took photos of all my flaws

I returned home with these images

With no cardboard left to spare

From sitting on it in Antarctica

From sleeping on it in a dojo

From holding it up in protest

I then smiled as I told everyone of what I had saw In the wide open world

But not one person looked up

They saw my photos but not the adventure

They heard my tales

But nobody understood the story

An adventure is something you can only do in person

In body

In soul

I never did find that adventure again

Only a new one

An that was fine with me" she finally finished, her melodic voice faded away and left everyone in the room a distinct image in their head. Eventually the teacher gathered himself enough to thank her for the poem and pick on the next student while Jessie sat down.

"That was amazing, I didn't know you wrote poetry" I whispered leaning in so she could hear me.

"I don't really, it was more of a one off" she said tucking her hair behind her ear and blushing furiously.

Normally the blood running through her cheeks at such a close distance would have sent me into a frenzy, even though I had all my years being 'vegetarian' but her blood just smelt sweet to me, like vanilla.

The bell rang all too soon and I began to reluctantly pack up, my little mate went to heft her bag onto her shoulder once more, but I lifted it from her back and added it to my own weight.

"I'm not going to get that back am I?" She asked quirking an eyebrow until it disappeared behind her hair.

"I'm fraid not Darlin'" I smirked at her and we left the building. I instantly spotted Alice outside, she was waiting patiently for us to emerge, scanning all the human faces for mine and Jessie's.

"Jessie! I'll take this to my house-" she said taking the bag from me like it weighed nothing. "-and you can go and get ready!"

"Okay okay, I won't be long, bye Ali!" She sung giving my sister a hug, I can't believe I'm jealous of my sister!

"Bye Jasper!" She called over her shoulder before sliding into her red convertible and zooming away, it took all my self control not to follow her.

Jessie's PoV

I zoomed away from school as quickly as I could, I really wanted to get to the Cullens house as soon as possible. I pulled up in front of our house, a lovely looking cottage in the forest.

The blue door was framed nicely by a multitude of sweet smelling roses that hung heavily in front of it, the garden bloomed in vibrant colours and no matter the rush, as always, I stopped to look at my mothers hard work.

I ran inside and took the elevator down to the basement levels, my bedroom was upstairs but nothing else was really, just the things incase a human comes round (and for when I need them).

"MUM?! DAD" I screamed from the elevator, my parents scrambled round the corner rubbing their ears.

My mum was tall, a lot taller than me but still smaller than my dad. They told me once that in her human life she was so small that she couldn't reach top shelves without a stool.

She was also pale, and had long dark brown hair that she used to dye blond occasionally. She wore simple mumsy clothes, jeans and a serviceable T-shirt.

Dad was another story, he had black hair that was cropped rather short and glasses, he diddnt need them but he wore them when he was human and got used to the familiar weight so he just made fake lenses for them. He wore jeans and a fitted black shirt and like allways, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" Mum asked me standing stock still like always. She hadn't been a vampire for long and she seriously needs to work on the whole 'don't freak out the humans' thing.

"I met some VAMPIRE friends today, there veggie like you and dad. They want me to come over their house for a sleepover I wanted to know if I could go?" I asked directing my question at my dad.

"Are there any boys?" He said quirking a dark eyebrow.

"Daaaaddddddd" I whined, he did this all the time.

"Jessie Hill!" He barked

"The sleepover is with two girls, yes there are a few boys in the house but I won't be with them!" I pleaded.

"You can go sweetie, it's nice that you've found some friends!" Mum said, I thanked her and sprinted up the stairs to get away from the glare I knew dad was giving her.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to rise to the top, using all my speed I dashed into my room and threw together an overnight bag with all the necessities, showered, and ran back out of the house.

**Thank you you all for all the attention this story is getting! It's amazing checking into the account and seeing all the follows and favourites, it really makes me smile! I've got exams the next few days so it might take a couple days before I update again, please do tell me what you think!**


End file.
